lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Collaboration Story: Remaining Sense of Pain
Remaining Sense of Pain is a collaboration story written by Rogue Angel and ParadoxSpiral. The main plot centers around Hades and his war for PSYREN, however, he gets caught up in tragic affairs as he kills the parents of a little girl named Chelsea. Hades must now take on the role of a father as he teaches Chelsea to become a fine warrior whilst maintaining the uprising brewing in Alabaster. Prologue Let us tell the story of a certain man. The tale of a man who, more than anyone else, believed in his ideals, and was driven to despair by them. The dream of that man was pure. His wish was for everyone in this world to be happy; that was all that he asked for. It is a childish ideal that all young boys grow attached to at least once, one that they abandon once they grow accustomed to the mercilessness of reality. Any happiness requires a sacrifice, something all children learn when they become adults. But, that man was different. Maybe he was just the most foolish of all. Maybe he was broken somewhere. Or maybe, he might have been of the kind we call 'Saints', entrusted with God's will. One that common people cannot understand. He knew that for any existence in this world, the only two alternatives are sacrifice, or salvation... After understanding that, he would never be able to empty the scale plates... From that day on, he set his mind to work on being the one to tip the scale. To abate the grief in this world, there was no other, more efficient way. To save even one life on one side, he had to forsake one life on the other side. That is, to let the majority of people survive, he had to kill a minority of people. Therefore, rather than saving people for the sake of saving them, he excelled at the art of killing people. Again and again, he kept painting his hands the colour of blood, but the man never flinched. Never questioning the righteousness of his acts, nor ever doubting his goal, he forced himself to only faultlessly tip the scale. Never ever misjudging the value of a life. With no regard to the humility of one's existence, and with no regard to its age, all lives were weighed evenly. With no discrimination, the man saved lives, and, with no discrimination, he killed. But unfortunately, he realized that too late. To value everything in equal fairness, that would be the same as not loving anyone uniquely. Had he carved that inviolable rule into his spirit sooner, he would have attained salvation. Freezing his young heart into necrosis, achieving his self as a measuring machine with neither blood nor tears, he kept on leading a life of sorting those that were to die, and those that were to live. There probably wasn't any suffering for him. But that man was wrong. What was his name you ask? Well, no-one really knows. Some call him Hades, others call him Yoshina. But all that is known is that man's life, is a flaw in itself. Chapter 01: Euterpe Death. A word that strikes fear into the heart of any soul, no matter how brave, fierce or heartless you were, death would always come to strike you. But for a child, neither death or fear exist. They wander the world without any knowledge of the dangers that face them in the outside world; they know only of the dangers that they have been told about. No parents wants to give their child the knowledge of war and death but this can be proven to be a fatal error in the upbringing of a child. Chelsea was a young girl who did not know fear, she would wonder the bloody streets of PSYREN singing that same song; whether it would be skipping over the corpse man who taught her to read or write, or the man who prepares food for her father to provide, she always kept that innocent smile on her face. In Alabaster, everyone knows of death, war is part of the peoples daily life but whenever a battle took place near Chelsea, she would always sit on the roof of her house and sing that same song. " Saita no no hana yo Aa douka oshiete okure Hito wa naze kizutsukeatte Arasou no deshou Rin to saku hana yo Soko kara nani ga mieru Hito wa naze yurushiau koto Dekinai no deshou Ame ga sugite natsu wa Ao wo utsushita Hitotsu ni natte Chiisaku yureta Watashi no mae de Nani mo iwazu ni Karete yuku tomo ni Omae wa nani wo omou Kotoba wo motanu sono ha de Nanto ai wo tsutaeru Natsu no hi wa kagette Kaze ga nabiita Futatsu kasanatte Ikita akashi wo Watashi wa utaou Na mo naki mono no tame " Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Pages added by ParadoxSpiral Category:Lookout I/II